Evelyn (Uncharted)
Evelyn was a retired explorer and an old colleague of Cassandra Morgan. While she only appeared for a moment in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, she played an important part in both Sam and Nathan Drake's life. She was voiced by Merle Dandridge, who also portrayed Marlene in The Last of Us, Alyx Vance in Half-Life 2, and Sister Catherine in A Thief's End. Biography Pre-Events Evelyn was a famous adventurer and explorer, becoming well known around the globe, and collecting antics along the way. She met and married Kenichiro Namba and had a son named Edmund, but she and the former divorced at an unknown time. As time passed, Evelyn met and befriended archeologist Cassandra Morgan, whom she considered "brilliant". The two worked on many projects, and a suggestion on Sir Francis Drake having heirs, and Henry Avery's treasure. After's Cassandra's death, Evelyn bought her journals in an auction, and stayed in an empty mansion by herself. In addition, Evelyn attempted to reunite with her son, but failed due to the latter still being angry with her for not showing to her ex-husband's funeral. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Evelyn bought Cassandra's journals in an auction after Cassandra died. Later, Samuel and Nathan Morgan broke into her house hoping to find their mother's things, sneaking through her mansion. After the two brothers found what they were looking for, Evelyn appeared and held them at gunpoint, and told them that she had already called the police. Sam covered Nathan to protect him and tried to bargain with the old lady; He would stay if Nathan would be allowed to leave. During the talk, he accidentally revealed that they were in fact Cassandra's sons, which caused Evelyn to lower her gun. After telling the boys about their mother and giving their mother's journal to Nathan, the police arrived outside. Evelyn promised to deal with the police, but suffered a fatal heart attack before she could even leave the room. The boys then escaped the mansion and the police, and took the surname Drake to follow their mother's suggestion, and worked on finding Henry Avery's treasure. Personality Despite her brief appearance, the letters around the mansion show her loneliness, as she wants to rekindle with her son to no anvil. She is similar to Nathan and Sam Drake, who are both treasure hunters, and are willing to put everything to find greatness. She represents the theme of the A Thief's End, as she lives alone in a giant mansion with all her treasures, but dies alone and never reuniting with her son, Edmund. This also plays on Nathan being the foil, as he has left that life, but still desires to return to it, as Sam is still driven to finish what their mother started. In addition, Nathan's speech to Sam about how every adventure ends with you being empty is a call back to Evelyn's character. Trivia *Evelyn appears to pay homage to Lara Croft. Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Adventurers Category:Female Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Retired